I won't say I'm in love
by simplyteesh
Summary: Tenten has been taken hostage by an interrogation team and is being forced to confess something, but what? teneji, Tenten/Neji etc.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto..... but oh i can wish (closes eyes and pulls constapated face)

ignore any speeling mistaks, chheers :)  
enjoy!

* * *

**I won't say I'm in love  
**_a miss-teesh-black story_

In recent months the occupants of the hidden leaf village had noticed a change, it wasn't a drastic war plan on behalf of sunakure or a new Hokage on the way. Oh no, it was nothing of high importance to the politics of the fire nation and certainly did not included the demise of Lady Tsunade.

In fact, it only really directly affected two residents within the mighty village walls. However, this shift within the lifestyle of these two people did not go unnoticed by the ever vigilant ninja village.

"What is going on!?" Tenten shrieked through the mesh bag covering her head, flailing limbs making contact with anything within range.

The three occupants restraining the young girl looked at each other with worry. This was going to be harder then they thought.

They all turned towards a girl with lavender eyes and glowing red cheeks and nodded with serious looks upon their faces.

The timid looking girl took a deep breath and lightly tapped both of the "prisoner" at the base of the neck.

Tenten's cries and shouts ceased as her world went black.

* * *

Tenten tested her bonds that bound her wrists together behind her back.

_Damn, they're too tight._

She had not long come to, only to find after a tussle that her detainers were in fact her three fellow konoichi Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Sighing rather loudly she raised an eyebrow at the three. They were all sitting in Ino's bedroom which was all a shocking colour of purple hurting Tentens eyes.

Ino was on the bed wearing a purple trench coat with magnifying glass clutched in her painted fingers.

Sakura was perched on a small stool wearing the same trench coat but in pink and holding a pipe.

Tenten did a double take as she watched Sakura take a draw from the brown crafted smoking device.

And lastly Hinata was sitting in the window seat in a lavender trench coat with a hunters hat perched on her head.

Narrowing her eyes Tenten came to a conclusion, "Ok guys, I thought we decided to give up playing Nancy Drew!" She huffed in annoyance.

Sakura crossed her legs and tapped some ash out of her pipe-Tenten rolling her eyes all the while- and looked up with a scandalous look in her eyes.

"We did" she simply said with a smirk and continued to puff on her pipe.

Tenten getting thoroughly annoyed at her predicament said with clenched teeth "Then why the outfits, pipes and the whole kidnapping Tenten thing!?"

Ino pushed herself up from the bed and pushed her bottle-cap glasses up her nose as she began to pace.

When Ino had donned the glasses Tenten did not know, nor wanted to.

Moving backwards and forwards in front of Tenten, (who was sitting rather uncomfortably on the floor in front of Ino's massive wardrobe) with her hands clasped behind her back Ino began her rant in a terribly performed English accent.

"Well my dear Watson," Making reference to the girls idol and heart throb Sherlock Holmes, "It appears that some rather incredulous information has befallen into our well manicured hands" Sakura wiggled her digits in approval. "Something concerning you our dear Tenten."

"Me!?" Tenten squeaked out, getting slightly scared of the overly enthusiastic girls before her.

"Y-Yes, you T-tennie. And I m-must say I am so very p-proud and happy for you, you both d-deserve-" Hinata gushed.

"Hinata! Shhh!" Ino cut her off "Don't ruin my moment!"

The shy girl pulled her hunters hat down a little and blushed "Opps, sorry Ino"

"As I was saying, it appears that you have been keeping a secret from us Tenten, and we are not impressed."

"No we are not" Sakura chimed.

"What sort of secret? What are you guys talking about?" Tenten cut in, now very confused and intimidated by her friends.

"Don't play stupid missy!" Ino practically roared, now ceasing her pacing.

"You know what you have done!" Sakura screeched jumping up, pointing her finger directly at a now terrified Tenten.

"You kept a secret Tenten! How could you!?" Hinata spoke without her stutter, staring at Tenten with blaming eyes.

The girls now standing like a solid and terrifying wall before her, they all jutted out their noses and pouted their bottom lip before, in unison, screeching to a cowering Tenten below.

"YOU" Spit flecking Tenten's gaping face.

"ARE" a finger jabbed her shoulder.

"IN" Tenten cringed.

"LOVE!"

And at the precise moment Tenten felt like the heavens had opened up and let three angels of death and gossip rain down on her.

They fired question after question at her.

Squished up against the wardrobes door, Tenten's eyes wide she thrust out her hands in front of her and screamed.

"QUIET!!"

And all was silent.

"Where did you get this ridiculous information!?" Tenten yelled back in defiance.

The three girls took a step back from the fuming girl and looked at eachother, before identical grins spread across their faces.

"We figured it out ourselves" the said in unison, slightly alarming Tenten at how creepy they sounded.

Once again narrowing her eyes, she demanded that they untie her.

Standing upright, she stretched her arms and rolled her wrists to get circulation back.

"So I am supposed to believe that you took me hostage, in the middle of my training, tied me up, locked me I a room and scream at me all because you think I'm in love!?" She ranted, waving her hands around for effect, looking at the three girls with disbelief.

However, a second later she smacked her forehead as all three girls head bounced up in down in agreement with ridiculous looks upon their faces.

"Well I will clear this up right now!" she said with as much dignity she could muster after being kidnapped by the three baka's before her.

"I-am-not-in-love!"

With that she turned on her heel and made her way to the door, fed up with her friend's ludicrous antics.

Before she could get their though, Sakura was already leaning on the closed door her chakra gathered in her raised fist in a silent warning.

Sighing she moved back to the bed and sat down with a bounce and a huff.

"Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?" Ino started, sitting to her left.

"He's the earth and heaven to you!" Sakura exclaimed flopping down gracefully to her right.

"You can s-stop trying to hide it" Hinata stated, kneeling behind her, taking her hair out of its messy buns and brushing it with her fingers. "W-we can see r-right through you"

"Well if you are all so convinced that I'm in love, who's the lucky guy?" Tenten asked, hoping that they would not say who she was thinking.

All three giggled and raised an eyebrow at her accusingly. "We know how you feel and who you're thinking of"

Tenten, looked between all three girls encircling her, and gaped at them shaking her head vigorously."Uh-uh!" she said with emphasis before jumping up and pacing to the other side of the room with her hand on her forehead.

The girls all nodded with overly large smiles on their faces.

"No chance, no way!" she yelled, picking up an over stuffed purple pillow and flinging it at the grinning mob.

Shrieking they all jumped off the bed and grabbed the nearest pillow, Ino flung hers directly at Tenten while screeching "Don't deny it! You know it's true!"

Tenten picked up another pillow for defence and flipped over the bed to hit Ino square in the face with the fluffly throw cushion she now possessed.

"I won't say it!"

"you spend so much time with him, constantly talk about him and you stare!" Sakura pinned her on the ground from behind and sat on her, Tenten throwing a fit beneath her screeching "I don't stare!"

Giving up, Tenten flopped and pressed her face into the thick carpet and sighed loudly.

Climbing off her Sakura muttered something like, "Give in, your totally in love".

Pulling herself up, hugging her knees she said "Your way off base, I won't say I'm in love"

Hinata, placing the giant inflatable teddy bear she was using to hit Tenten with down, crawled over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Y-you don't have to be proud T-tennie, its ok to say that your in love" she said softly with a smile.

Tenten smiled at the three girls and sighed, saying something about them being a really good interrogation team before she slowly made her way out of the room dejected.

Tenten was very confused now, the girls had practically forced her to come to terms with what she had been feeling for a very long time. _My head is screaming, get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out, _was the arguement raging in her mind.

Stumbling out of Ino's house and through the flower shop she froze. There he was, standing at the cash register of the flower shop with a red lily in his pale hand. Neji.

Her heart rate increased and she grew a silly smile on her face, her palms sweating of their own accord.

_Maybe I should just say it?_ She thought _Maybe I should just say I'm in love._

Just as she was turning around and walk out of the shop, she felt a hand on her shoulder that spun her around. Looking up with a small surprised intake of air, she met two pupiless orbs.

Before she could say anything (or stutter Hinata style), Neji had placed the red lily behind her ear and said "I like your hair out, you should do it more often" before swiftly leaving the store.

Tenten stood their, practically brain dead for nearly five minutes until she heard the unmistakable sound of Ino, Sakura and Hinata giggling from their watch point on the stairs.

Spinning on her heel, she floated out of the store.

She looked up to see his retreating back down the street, whispering to herself with her nose buried in the red flower.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love"

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked it, my first naruto fic (please don't flame). In case you didn't pick up on it, it was loosely based on the song I wont say (I'm in love) from Hercules. Love that song. And yes there will probably be some spelling mistakes etc. I am lazy, and I write to write, I don't take it too seriously, thats what assignments are for (shudder). However, if you would like to beta me, send me a message :)**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Review me or I will send an interrogation team of Ino, Sakura and Hinata after you! RAWR! Jk :P**


End file.
